


最近看书的一些琐碎11.9统一相关摘录

by Friedrich_Adler



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-01-26 03:57:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21367804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Friedrich_Adler/pseuds/Friedrich_Adler
Kudos: 2





	最近看书的一些琐碎11.9统一相关摘录

最近看书的一些琐碎11.9统一相关摘录（以及一些相关的奇妙展开

希望有太太能从中挖掘新梗救我等于粮荒之中（嘤

然后就让我们一起来食代餐吧（雾

**《329天——德国统一的内部视角》 【德】Horst Teltschik**

注：作者是德国统一问题的外务谈判负责人，这本书算是他的私人日记。以及329天正是从柏林墙倒塌到两德再统一的时间。

1989.11.9 星期四

怀着复杂的心情，今天中午我们从波恩飞往华沙。民主德国的局势不断戏剧性的紧张化，而偏偏此时联邦总理要到波兰进行他的首次官方访问，这显然使他在过去的几天里充满了不快。过境移民潮仍在急剧增长：昨天有来自民主德国的1.1万多人，本周末开始将近有5万人，今年则会超过20万人。移民认输的跨越式增长使我们所有人都想起来1961年夏天那些戏剧性的日子，在当年的逃亡潮结束之际，（两德之间）竖起了柏林墙。

** 这次计划访问五天——离开波恩的时间很长，但对于即将进行的华沙会谈将产生的重要意义而言，这段很长的时间则是恰当的**。迄今为止，还没有哪一次联邦总理的访问需要如此深入的准备，这些准备进行的也极其艰难。

......进行了首轮政治会谈以后，我们在科尔下榻的迎宾馆集合，一起去参加官方晚宴出发前总理还想听听波恩方面的最新消息就像往常出国访问时一样在华沙也只有通过安装在总理套房中的特殊电话线路才能如此。

像往常一样科尔的感受令人满意猜测只有迅速的指示和越来越匆忙的活动显示着他的紧张与不安。**他同样经历了此刻无人能够相信而且瞬间就会使波兰会谈退居次要地位的事情：柏林墙倒塌。**

总理与波恩的赛斯特联系，后者通报了目前已知的情况：德国统一社会党（SED）政治局委员君特·沙博夫斯基(Ginter Schabowsi)在新闻发布会上宣读了一份声明。人们可以这样理解这份声明：从即刻起，所有的民主德国人都可以去联邦德国旅行。科尔嘱托塞特斯和自己随时保持联系。此外，他还试图与统一社会党新任总书记埃贡·克伦茨(Fgon Krene) 取得联系，总理想尽快与其会晤，同样，一旦民主德国选出了总理，也尽快与后者会晤。

总现套房中的气氛交织在希望和忧虑之间。希望在于，它是统一社会党终结的开始，忧虑则是，它可能导致前往联邦德国的大规模逃亡。我自己在高兴中也夹杂着担心，然而快乐的感觉还是占了上风。我想到了东柏林和民主德国的朋友们，对于他们来说，现在确确实实地打开了通往自由的大门。

眼下没有时间深入思考这条爆炸性的新闻。几分钟后，我们就到了原侯爵冯.拉迪泽维尔的宫殿，参加波兰总理马佐维耶茨基向联邦总理致敬的晚宴。

欢迎酒会上只有一个话题,而我则回想起我们下午与瓦文萨的会谈：抵达华沙后，科尔马上先和马佐维耶茨基会面，后者看上去虚弱不安，会谈中一根接一根地点雪茄。......会谈中，瓦文萨——他的谈话方式是预言式的——几乎只集中于民主德国的局势。他担心，民主德国不可预见的事件会使波兰局势在联邦德国政府眼里退居次要，大家可以清楚地觉察到这一担心。他直接问总理，如果民主德国开放柏林墙，总理将做些什么，难道不必竖起一道城墙？瓦文萨说，统一社会党无法贯彻改革，因为没有人再相信它，然而现在也没有另一个团体能够令人信服地引导并组织民主化进程，他看到的唯一道路是：开放柏林墙，允许有民主党派，宣布自由选举。瓦文萨还补充道，他非常吃惊，柏林墙竟然还立在那里,而最迟一两周后它就会被铲除。然后呢？民主德国的局势非常危险，他十分害怕发生革命式的骚乱。

科尔没能使他相信，无论民主德国发生什么事，都将保持波兰在德国对外政策中的重要意义。瓦文萨深深担忧，波兰可能再次沦为历史的牺牲品。

有些事情的确是事实：在德国国内时，对于是否能够通过这次访间彻底改善德波关系，我们所有人都半信半疑。**在与波兰的关系方面，科尔始终视自己为康拉德·阿登纳(Konrad Adenacer) 追随者，阿登纳在1949年的首次政府声明中就宣称，除了与法国、以色列和解以外，与波兰的和解也是德国对外政策的主要目标**。1982年10月13日，科尔在当选为联邦总理后发表首次政府声明时，也与上述内容联系起来，强调自己拥护需要用生命去履行的《华沙条约》。......在边界问题上，来这里之前，科尔局限于重申历届政府所坚持的法律立场。但是只要能够解读尤其愿意解读各种言论的人，都知道**这位联邦总理并不怀疑奥德--尼斯河边界的永久性。**他没有较为坚定地阐述这一点，只不过是出于政党政治与国内政治的原因。他要避免奥德--尼斯河边界问题成为右派组织在国内政治斗争中的话题，而且从一开始就要确保自己的波兰政策赢得绝大多数人的赞成。为此，**他也需要“被驱逐者”的支持，对我们来说特别重要的是，在这次旅行的准备阶段，波兰人就同意将关于生活在波兰的德国人的“文化认同”这一措辞放进共同声明中，借此，波兰方面首次正式承认了这些人的存在。**

现在，这一切都退居次要。我们在拉迪泽维尔宫中品尝着鸡尾酒，同时，来自柏林的最新消息也在宴会中流传。每个人都试图了解民主德国领导层的决策细节。第一次冒出了联邦总理是否会中断访问的问题,但我们内部还没有谈到这一点。对此，我本人会感到深深的遗憾：为这次华沙访问已经投入了太多，而在未来的德波关系中，又有太多的事情要取决于这次访问。

然而，我们还是被发生的事件席卷进去。在拉迪泽维尔宫中大厅举行国宴仪式时，在端上一道道菜肴期间，**人们不断将我叫到等候在前厅的记者面前，他们急切地等待着总理对柏林墙的开放表明态度。无人再对大厅里面正在发生什么，或者对科尔与马佐维耶茨基、瓦文萨在会谈中讨论了什么感兴趣。当我再次指出这次访问本身的意义时，收获的只有嘲讽的笑声。**

官方晚宴后，联邦总理立刻前往记者们下榻的万豪酒店。他们对科尔提出了一连串的问题：他如何评估民主德国领导层作出的决定？他是否会终止对波兰的访问？总理显然努力保持镇静，主张在这个情绪激昂的时刻保持清醒并且冷静地思考以后的步骤。**他强调自己要避免一切可能会导致波兰人留下如此印象的事情：因为民主德国的事件，现在他们的国家对我们来说变成了“第三位”。总理说，如果不是波兰和匈牙利借助其革命性的改革政策而担当了开路先锋的角色，最终民主德国的变化也不会出现。**

科尔补充说，晚宴时他就告诉马佐维耶茨基，考虑将访问“分成两个部分”，也就是先结束华沙的会谈，以后再完成华沙以外的访问项目，马佐维耶茨基没有反对这一想法。**总理公开承认，面对波兰东道主，他处于“极其为难的境地”，他非常注意“不要伤害波兰人的感情"。然而眼下，很可能和许多记者一样，他的感觉则是“在错误的时间，坐在错误的地方”。**

另一方面，总理也要避免由于操之过急的决策而发出“错误的信号”，从而进一步点燃人们的情感。他是这样说的:“如果必须的话，我将采取不同寻常的手段全力应对这一局面。”总理解释道，现在东西方都在密切关注德国人是否从历史中吸取了教训，因此，要深思熟虑地作出反应并且注意语言用词。总理宣告： “现在正是书写世界历史的时刻。”他说，虽然没有人能够提到德国统一的时间，“但历史的车轮正在更快地运转”。

午夜，科尔让波恩的爱德华`阿克曼通过电话再次描述晚上发生的所有事件。估计在德国国内，此时大家都围坐在电视机前，而在画啥我们完全被切断了消息来源，甚至大使馆里也无法接收德国的信号画面。

我们再度考虑是否应该中断甚至终止华沙访问。总理犹豫不决但原因只是这一步可能会在东道主那里产生负面影响。另外**我们也想起了阿登纳，1961年8月13日，在柏林墙竖起来的那一天，根据西方三大国的建议，他没有前往柏林，而是去奥格斯堡参加竞选活动。为此许多德国人从来没有原谅他。***今天我们处于类似的局面吗？一些记者已经谈到了相似之处。

*****个人以为这样的说法有失准确，毕竟从后世的角度看，阿登纳在德国人心中的地位很高，也是公认的德国最出色的总理。德国今日对外政策包括对欧盟的态度定位等大方向都是在阿登纳时期定下来的。德国人最引以为傲的经济奇迹也正是在阿登纳的带领下达成的。

不过这个人对东部的态度很有意思，一方面他对东部的德国土地态度冷淡，另一方面他又奉行哈尔斯坦主义，拒不承认民主德国。有些人评价他就是个彻头彻尾的莱茵本位主义者。

阿登纳还发表过一些奇妙言论，我觉得就很符合本家音乐剧里的路德心态：P 让我们来欣赏一下

**（以下开始发刀，巨刀出没，注意闪避，我只是历史后妈的搬运工，请勿拍打我！！！**

**《永远活在希特勒的阴影下吗？》 【德】Heinrich August Winkler**

十三 融入西方——阿登纳与德国特色道路

康拉德·阿登纳是“德国特色道路”理念的信徒吗？他是否认同那些评论员和历史学家的观点，将1933年至1945年间的德国灾难理解为德国对西方的背离？——这里的“西方”被视为人权、自由和民主的象征。阿登纳本人并没有提过“特色道路”的说法。但是从他众多关于德国历史的言论中，可以得出一个明确的结论：在阿登纳看来，希特勒上台并不是一次“意外事故”。如若当时的当权者——兴登堡和他的智囊团——有更理智的解决方式，这件事是可以避免的。而他们之所以未能避免这次“意外事故”，其原因可以追溯到德国历史中。在这个意义上，阿登纳的看法与备受争“德国特色道路”论之间是存在一致性的。

1951年12月6日，阿登纳在伦敦英国皇家国际事务研院（ Royal Institute of Intemational Affairs)发表了一番题为“当代问题中的德国”的演说，深入分析了德国的历史。**他比较了英国和德国的发展史，并从中得出结论，英国的“民主是其历史不间断地发展的成果”，这种民主被视为“一种无可置疑的国家和社会体制”。阿登纳认为，德国历史上也出现过“具有类似可能的美妙萌芽，特别是在各个城市中”。“然而随着德意志民族罗马帝国逐渐解体，领土国纷纷诞生、各邦之间权力争夺阻碍了民主理念的发展以及民主机制的建立。直至19世纪初，德国才开始萌发新的政治意识。这种对自由国家体制的追求理所当然地和民族统一的愿望融为了一体。民众的愿望促成了1848年的第一届德国人民民主代表大会（即法兰克福议会），然而大会却没能组建起一个民主的德意志国，这为德意志民族带来了灾难性的后果。1871年德意志帝国建立以后，非但没有实现民族自由，却为追逐权欲的民族主义提供了温床。这种观念不断激化，加上一战之后的社会困难，纳粹主义终于产生，给全世界，尤其是德国带来了言喻的灾难。**”

以上寥寥几句不仅表现了阿登纳对德国历史观点的看法，同时也揭示了“德国特色道路”的核心含义。“德国特色道路”并不是要暗示德国与其它西欧大国之间存在的巨大差，它强调更多的是德国与西欧以及北美国家在社会和文化上的共同点，以期在这种背景下突出德国政治发展的特性，尤其是德国集权制的悠久传统。

在德国的历史问题上，阿登纳并不满足于将其定义为灾难史的这一论调——从回顾历史的角度。他同时也在“反事实地"考察历史，尤其是1871年德意志帝国建立以后的那段历史。他也没有批判“小德意志”民族国家的建立：阿登纳是来自菜茵地区的天主教徒，他的父亲是普鲁士士兵,曾加过克尼希格拉兹战役，因其英勇还获得过战功，因此阿登纳决不会抱怨1866年的战争以及奥地利的分离，阿登纳也不仇恨俾斯麦，相反，他一生都在称赞这位创建者的外交政策。但**阿登纳认为俾斯表的内政是灾难性的，他经常提到当时的文化斗争和《反社会党人非法》。正是这两个事件导致了后来历史的错误发展，而阿登纳坚信，这些错误原本是完全可以避免的**。

1960年11月14日阿登纳对美国记者乔治·贝利说: “由于俾斯麦在德意志帝国的过错，我们没有形成健康的内政政策。这是因为俾斯麦残酷迫害、打压社会党人，又残酷地迫害、打压天主教徒。若他当初没有做这两件事情，那么在德国西部有可能出现一个强大的自由党，东部则有可能产生一个强大的保守党，而社会主义和社民党派【注：此处阿登纳应该是指德国历史最悠久的政党，也是魏玛德国的建立者：社会民主党】也不会向后来那样发展，因为每个国家都应该有一个自己的社会主义党派。”

1963年8月13日，阿登纳卸任总理职位两个月前，对美国的年轻历史学家克劳斯·爱普施泰恩(Klaus Epstein)说了以下令人深思的话：“**您看，1914年之前，普鲁士在德国一直有着举足轻重的影响。普鲁士主要由东部势力领导，俾斯麦的过错在于他的糟糕内政，他颁布《反社会党人非常法》，施行文化斗争政策，这个错误阻碍了西部地区形成一个强大的自由党，以及吸收大部分社民党人以及中央党人，否则德国就会产生一个足以对抗东部强大保守势力的平衡力量了。"**【btw其实文化斗争的目的在于把天主教会至于国家管理之下，终止他们和罗马教会的隶属关系。这种做法可不是什么德国特色，几百年前英国和法国的国王就已经这么做了，英国的国教和法国的高卢学派就是其产物。自由平等的他法大革命不是照样拿教会开刀国有化教会财产＝＝自由党在这点上反而和俾斯麦的观点一致（所以我觉得他这么说的原因只是因为他是个天主教徒（。这就是赤果果的地域黑了】

1967年1月5日是阿登纳90岁生日，也是他去世前三个月，这一天他又一次提到了上述想法。他认为，文化斗争和《反社会党人非常法》的后果是， “东部势力本着自己特殊的政治观点从普鲁土控制了整个德国，若没有文化斗争，就不会出现那样的《反社会党人非常法》，这样的话——您不要害怕——西部就会成立一个强大的自由党！ …**但是，这种后果更深远的影响在于，1870年至1871年的战争之后，德国已是一个非常强大的国家，被东部势力所控制，实际上，那时的德国本应由西部【West】势力控制”。因此，德意志帝国“建立在脆弱的基座之上”，是“一个没有根基的庞然大物”。**

但如果说俾斯麦遏制中央党和社民党的政策是阻碍自由党成为德国人民大党的唯一原因——只能是一种马后炮式的幻想。德意志帝国受到东部势力而非西部势力的控制，其实也不是俾斯麦个人的“过错”，而是勃兰登堡贵族创建德意志帝国国时依循的法律。**正因为如此，1918年11月帝制被推翻后，有人认为应该解散普鲁士，当时阿登纳还是科隆市长，1919年2月1日，他在德国国民议会的莱菌左岸议员和普鲁士州议会前发表了一次著名的演说，对这种观点表示支持。他这样做不仅是出于外交上的考虑，还涉及内政原因。阿登纳希望阻止莱茵地区从德国分裂出去，更希望让西部势力成为此之后统治德国的力量。**

在解散普鲁士的问题上，持反对意见的人却有更充分的理由，在他们看来，普鲁士作为德国最大的邦，是凝聚帝国东部和西方势力的纽带。在魏玛共和国所处的环境下，阿登纳的提议自然无法执行。对于1925年之后施特雷瑟曼的外交政策，阿登纳的批评是“不稳定，左右摇摆”，而且没有倾向西部，然而这些其实正是魏玛政府的明智之处。1926年5月阿登纳作为中央党推举的总理竞选人，败在了施特雷瑟曼的德国人民党之下。其实我们没有必要去假设——如果阿登纳竞造成功，德国的历史将会走上什么样的道路，更何况他当时根本没有这个机会。**1945年，德国形势发生了巨大变化。该年10月9日，阿登纳在外国媒体前笃定地表示: “在未来不可预计的时间内，德国都不可能收回被俄国占领的土地。”**

** 1919年2月， 一战结束后不久，阿登纳在谈到“普鲁士”问题时强调，他将“尽可能地排除一切情感因素的扰”。’“二战”结束几个月之后，他依然信守这句诺言以比较冷静的态度接受现实**，而另一方面，阿登纳在内政最强有力的对手，库尔特·舒马赫（Kurt Schumacher）对这种态度表示强烈反对。“德意志国必须保持国家和民族的完整性！”——这是1945年5月8日从“舒马赫博士公室”传出的第一声呼吁。阿登纳和舒马赫之间的分正如俩人的生平背景一样水火不容:阿登纳度信天主教，自莱茵地区的科隆市，舒马赫则出生于库尔姆，成长于西普鲁士的新教家庭，对俾斯麦建立的德意志帝国抱着一种更深切的感情。

**“我们期待一个新德国的诞生”**，1946年3月24日，阿登纳作为英占区基督教民主联盟党第一代表，在科隆大学发表主题演讲时说道:** “我们不需要普鲁士领导下俾斯麦帝国。”**这是阿登纳在二战结束一年之后对普鲁士作的定论，与盟军管制委员会在一年之后,也就是1947年2月25日，解散普鲁士时提出的理由十分相仿：“普鲁士一直是德国军国主义和反动势力的载体”。**阿登纳在科隆演说中还提到，“国家万能的信念”在德国历经了两个步骤之后才成为了主流信仰：首先是“普鲁士发起的自由战争”，其次是“1870年至1871年战争的胜利”。这次战争之后，“军国主义便牢牢控制住了广大民众的理性和感性层面”。“而普鲁士领导下的帝国建立”之后， “这个国家从原本生机勃勃的机制渐渐蜕变成了一个独裁机器”。他在演讲中还提到了易北河东的骑士贵族势力。阿登纳认为，在政治风云的另一面，骑士贵族又以新的方式复活了: “……首先我是一个德国人，作为德国人，我极其遗憾地发现，社民党官方声明中游荡着古老普鲁士的幽灵，那是一种对独权的疯狂追求，只有容克地主阶级曾享有过这种独权。”**

从阿登纳的演讲中，可以感受到一个菜茵地区公民的心声，自古以来，他这样的人一直看不起打着容克烙印的普鲁士 (阿登纳或许觉得社民党人库尔特`舒马赫也带着这种容克烙印)。阿登纳后来的一位下属，**弗朗茨·迈（Franz Mai） 将他称为“古罗马界墙之内”的德国人【这句话真的恰到好处的微妙，科隆正是当年罗马属日耳曼尼亚边境上的一座堡垒】，他这样的永远忧心忡忡，因为“古罗马界墙之外的德国充斥着年轻的非理性和狂热，笃信绝对完满的世界，会将整个德国拖入危险境地。**正是因为带有这种莱茵地域、西式文化和拉丁传统的烙印，阿登纳才会在1945年月底和一位美国军官谈到两个德国的概念：**一个是以西部罗马文化为主的德国，另一个是普鲁士的德国，而普鲁士德国却将自己的观念强加到更古老的德国中。**【哦哦哦，有人还记得west罗马的迷弟设定吗x】九个月以后，也就是1945年12月，**阿登纳在和一位年轻的英国军官交谈时又指出，英国对德政策最大失误在于，在1815年的维也纳会议上，英国"非常愚昧地将普鲁士视为了抵御法国和第二个拿破仑的堡垒”**。

1945年德国溃败之后，阿登纳对普鲁士在德国历史中扮演的角色作出了严厉的批判，然而未必只有莱茵地区的天主教徒会站在这种批判的立场上。在坚定的自由党人或左派人士看来，霍恩索伦王朝的角色甚至更消极。即便在普鲁士完全成为了历史之后(1945年还没有)，作为一个邦国，它曾经的形象也是矛盾从生的。......**如果将1933年至1945年间的德国灾难统统推到普鲁士身上，那么德国其他地区就能免于被问贵。在处理历史的问题中，阿登纳的观点恰恰为德国的西部和南部地区提供了一种便利，甚至流于自负的立场。这种立场对他的政治有利，但同时也推动了东德和西德之间的疏离**。

阿登纳任职总理之后，在涉及“普鲁士”的问题上，他的态度与1945年至1949年间相比变得更谨慎。他不再重复当初反对柏林作首都的论调，相反，在这个问题上，他的态度有了一个一百八十度大转变（至少在语言上），颇有西柏林人我行我素的作风。但是，**阿登纳与当时"统一德国董事会”的活动却明确地保持了距离**，这个团体是他的政治伙伴——联邦内务部长雅各布·凯泽(Jakob Kaiser)在1954年创建的。**对于阿登纳而言，这个组织带有太多的俾斯麦色彩，又太缺乏欧洲色彩。但另一方面，阿登纳也不赞同那种将德国建成一个欧洲联邦国的观点**，这是当时《菜茵河周报》和《新西方》杂志的圈内某些天主教泛德意志人士的建议。政治评论家保罗·威廉·魏格纳(Paul Wilhelm Wegner)就是这种路线的主要代表人物之一，**阿登纳在1960年7月19日一位名为丹尼尔·罗特(Darniel Roth)的瑞士记者谈话间提起了魏格纳：“他属于异想天开的那一类人。我敬重他，但他有时会做出一些对我而言简直是匪夷所思的事情。”** 阿登纳对德国和欧洲未来的设想比魏格纳要清醒得多。身为联邦德国第一任总理，他认为未来的德国不会成为一个松散的民族联邦，政治上在东西方阵营之间摇摆不定，因而只能走“特色道路”。阿登纳并不希望德国走到这一步。“自始至终，欧州都需要统一起来”，阿登纳在回忆录中提到1954年夏天欧洲防御共同体以失败告终时，他这样写道: “联邦德国和统一之后的德国必须与西方保持联盟关系。" 这正是阿登纳的政治路线，这一路线基于他对局势的判断，他认为，在东西方之间摇摆不定的德国，迟早会让苏联成为欧洲的霸主。

** 是不是只有阿登纳本人的特殊背景，才能让德国彻底摒弃反西方的特色道路呢？而且他在此过程中的确起着决定性的作用？很多迹象表明答案是肯定的。**库尔特·舒马赫不可能走阿登纳道路，身为社民党战后第一届领导人，舒马赫太普鲁士，而且对1871年的民族德国抱有太深厚的感情。但是如果没有舒马赫以及他的政党，阿登纳的西化政策也根本行不通。社民党在议会中反对阿登纳的“西方政策”，反而促成了这种路线的合法化。此外，舒马赫的社民党与基督教民主联盟一样反共产党，因此在原则上也同样是亲西方的。然而从实践的角度而言，既然反对在军事上融入西方阵营，就意味着反对西方。正因为如此，**和舒马赫以统一为第一要务的主张相比，阿登纳联合西方的路线更符合西德人对安全感的渴望**。

......另一位“后阿登纳左派”成员也曾引用过阿登纳的观点，但不是无意识的引用，而是带有明确的意图。两德统一九个月之后，也就是1991年6月20日，联邦议院就德国首都问题进行了一场大辩论，社民党人彼特·格罗茨(Peter Glot)警告基民盟总理赫尔穆特·科尔(Helmut Kohl)说: “**如果把票投给柏林，您就背离了欧洲一家的路线...请您继续贯彻阿登纳超民族欧洲的理念，这是那位伟大政治家留给后人最重要的遗产...波恩象征着第二个德意志共和国。波恩必须且应该继续是政府和议会的所在地**。”

无论阿登纳本人在1991年6月20日会把票投给哪一方，他和“后阿登纳左派”在观念上还是存在着本质区别。后阿登纳左派”是一个理想化的组织，他们认为民族国家是一种过时的形式，一个“后民族”的时代即将到来或已经到来。**阿登纳的确希望超越那种古老、孤立、自主的民族国家，但他希望看到的是不同民族及民族国家的共存在统一的欧洲中。阿登纳并没有想过德国会成为一个特例。既然他不相信德国可以走一条特色道路,所以必然也不会支持走“后民族”特色道路。**

卡尔·马克思写于1843-1844年的《黑格尔法哲学批判》的导论中有这样一句名言：“**让思想促动现实是不够的，现实自身也要去促动思想。**”**1945年之后，西德的现实正在促动思想，即“融入西方”的思想，1963年初阿登纳曾说过，自1925年以来这一理念一直是他从政的“指明灯”**。 从1990年10月3日起,这一理念在整个德国都变成了现实。德国问题不复存在，德国特色道路的时代也已结束。

最后我们来看一看东德大佬的回忆录吧XD

** 《隐面人-前东德情报局局长回忆录》 （德）马库斯·沃尔夫**

第十六章 末日

1980年，波兰成立了以瓦文萨为首的独立的团结工会。整个东欧阵营为之震动。比邻波兰的德意志民主共和国感受尤其强烈，担心波兰局势的动荡会殃及自身。波兰工会在民运中的带头作用令波兰共产党上层坐卧不安。工人罢工后，波兰共产党再也无法自称代表所有劳动人民了。

70年代末，根据外国情报局提供的准确情报，我们了解到波兰社会不满情绪日益蔓延。瓦文萨圈内有我们的耳目。波兰最着名的知识分子米赫尼克身边也有人向我们通风报信。**不过波兰与东德谍报机构之间的关系始终别别扭扭。即便我们告诫波兰当局有可能爆发骚乱，他们也听不进去。**

眼看地平线上乌云密布，东柏林的国家安全部及与波兰接壤的东德各省国家安全局分别成立了关于波兰问题的特别工作组。对外国情报局来说，当务之急是摸清支持团结工会的西方政府、政党、谍报机构以及诸如工会之类的民间组织的真实意图。波兰谍报机构的同事请我们帮助监视流亡海外的波兰人组织，尤其是位于慕尼黑的自由欧洲广播电台和在巴黎办的《文化》杂志。波兰骚乱最严重的时候，我们征得波兰内政部的同意，直接在波兰国内搜集情报，并制定出种种宣传方针，积极引导波兰国内的舆论。同时，我们还掌握了西德谍报机构内负责波兰海外人士部门所从事的种种活动，从而可以针锋相对地予以还击。

然而我们预先发出警告也好，波兰政府加强对人民的防范也好，均于事无补。团结工会是一个崭新的组织。东欧各国持不同政见者过去一向认为，任何改革必须以保障经济和社会稳定为前提。团结工会却反其道而行之，罢工工人处处与政府作对。后者显然心虚胆怯，步步后退。1981年12月雅鲁泽尔斯基在全国实行军管只不过延缓了局势的恶化。

1981年，我萌发了退休的念头。一来事业上已功成名就，二来1972年签署的基本条约【指与西德总理勃兰特签订的承认两个德国的基本条约】步履蹒跚，成效甚微。昂纳克成了又一个死抓住权力不放的年迈领导人。有人劝我竞选中央委员，继而争取进入政治局。然而在这种气候下，我无意寻求政治上的进一步发展。再说米尔克会不遗余力阻挡我。我把这一想法埋藏在心底，只在日记里写道：米尔克不明白，我对政治上的升迁已无兴趣。一则这会给自己再系上一条绳索，限制了选择的自由。二则我们选出的权力机构徒有虚表，在里面干只会白白耗费精力。干吗还去当那个官呢？

......

1983年初，我窥探到了华沙条约组织已病入膏盲的实情。隐藏在北约组织内的头号间谍鲁普设法搞到了一份北约分析东西方在全球范围内力量对比的报告。**该报告对苏联体制的种种弱点以及它在军事和经济领域的日益衰弱做了入木三分的分析。我心里清楚，西方对社会主义阵营内存在的问题所做的分析相当准确。我同样清楚地知道，那些“花岗岩脑袋”——对现实不满的人送给我国年迈的领导人这一绰号——不会采取任何行动改变现状。形势似乎无可救药地一天天恶化下去。我情绪低落消沉，深感再干下去意思不大。**

我将一份我方的分析意见连同报告交给了米尔克。**米尔克再通过克格勃头子切布里科夫把它转给苏共总书记契尔年科。我们的这份“评论意见”既不能掩饰北约报告描绘的这幅黯淡图景，又不能显得我们在一旁看笑话。为了把握好调子，我找了一批年轻有为的助手苦思冥想**。

1983年2月，我利用访问莫斯科的机会告诉米尔克，我已开始考虑退休。那年我满60岁，米尔克75岁。我俩都该考虑找人接班的问题了。米尔克不耐烦地挥了挥手。我不肯退让。他沉吟了片刻后终于原则上同意我退休，但以上司的口吻告诉我，具体退休时间要由他定。他已听说了我打算写完康尼开了一个头的《三个人》剧本，嘲讽地说：“哪有谍报首脑写剧本的！”不管怎样，反正我把退休的事提到了桌面上。

东德社会上蔓延的不满情绪透过国家安全部厚厚的围墙，开始在我们内部弥漫。国家安全部内有专供高级官员使用的桑拿浴室。在这里说话往往更随便些。一次和外交部的两位高级官员洗桑拿浴时，**他俩流露出对莫斯科和东柏林年迈迟钝的领导人极其失望，并透露东德与苏联之间的关系并非晴空万里。契尔年科对昂纳克接近科尔的举动疑窦重重，担心西德人想培养一种泛德意志的民族认同意识，以取代社会主义阵营内的团结。1984年东德与苏联在莫斯科举行高峰会晤时，契尔年科警告昂纳克，这样搞下去最后倒霉的是德意志民主共和国。“你不要忘了，东德与西德发展关系时必须把苏联的安全利益置于首位，”他补充道。**

**这一警告显然是给昂纳克打算正式访问波恩的计划泼冷水。这两位外交部官员告诉我，两国首脑的会晤在冰冷的气氛中结束。昂纳克因受到羞辱怒不可遏。**回到东德代表团驻地后，他一反常态，大发脾气，骂契尔年科颐指气使。返回东柏林后，昂纳克对米尔克倾吐了自己内心的无奈和不满，表示不管莫斯科如何反对，他决心实现访问波恩的计划。与此同时，苏联报刊开始大肆攻击昂纳克。

由于我精通俄语，在莫斯科又有许多熟人，上面让我出面疏通疏通。我给切布里科夫打了电话，可碰了一鼻子灰。他提醒我，这种事属于党务。谍报机构无权过问。

**昂纳克访问波恩的计划搁浅后，我们与莫斯科在其他方面的关系也蒙上了一层阴影，两国关系空前紧张**。两位领导人谁也不想先找个台阶下。为了安排昂纳克与契尔年科直接通一次电话，甚至花了几个月的时间进行巧妙的外交周旋。通过窃听电话，我们偷听到波恩政府发言人伯林与另一位西德高级官员讨论莫斯科与东柏林顶牛儿的部分谈话内容。“这件事越来越热闹。《达拉斯》和《王朝》两部电视剧加在一起也不如它好看！”伯林评论说。

1984年8月，昂纳克与契尔年科的首脑会议只开了一天，并以失败告终。结果这位总书记和数百万东德公民一样，无法访问西德。他被迫在西德问题上刹车急转弯，发表了一个声明，称“目前的大气候”不适于召开一次东西德领导人的首脑会议，因此必须暂时搁置一边。昂纳克紧绷着脸，对助手平静地解释说：“暂时搁置不等于‘取消’。”

昂纳克觉得苏联人不仅在外交上，还在经济上处处与他作对。莫斯科逐渐削减了向东德出口的低于国际市场价格的石油。“我们必须依靠自己的力量，”昂纳克常爱把这句话挂在嘴边，对东德一没有足够的财富，二没有实力可以我行我素的事实视而不见。为了跟莫斯科斗气，他搞了一些毫无意义的小动作，如同中国改善关系。

此时，德意志民主共和国以及苏联的有识之士已有山雨欲来风满楼之感，意识到个人与国家的命运，包括整个社会主义阵营的命运正处在大变动的前夜。大约就在这个时候，我认识了德累斯顿地区党的领导人莫德罗【东德共产党最后一任总理，在东德民主选举后竞选失败】。莫德罗头发灰白，说话轻声细气，待人彬彬有礼。他平时生活俭朴，只有一套三间住房，开一辆普通小汽车，从不去享受党内领导人拥有的种种特权。莫德罗以讲话坦率而着称，与许多头脑简单、自以为是的党内高级干部形成鲜明对比。在一个惯于掩饰事实真相的党里，像他这样直抒己见的人实属罕见。“付我这份工资不是让我去弄虚作假，”莫德罗曾对我说过。我在苦闷之中总算遇到了一位知音。

我俩谈到冯·阿登，一位出身贵族的杰出的物理学家。阿登摆脱了种种羁绊，在柏林郊外的一座山上建起了自己的研究所，潜心从事科研。他能够做到这一点是因为政府部门的研究所远远赶不上他的研究成果。**已是耄耋之年的阿登对国家乃至整个社会主义阵营的命运深为关注，担心我们在与西德的科技竞赛中已被远远甩在后面。而输掉这场竞赛的后果将是亡党亡国。 莫德罗不过是党的地方领导人，能否进入政治局并不清楚。显而易见，只要昂纳克在位一天，我这个连中央委员都不是的人不可能对党的路线施加什么影响。**阿登又年纪太大，况且对德意志民主共和国内的权力斗争毫无兴趣，只求保证自己的科研不受干扰。我们于是把改革的希望寄托在莫德罗身上。

后来有人捕风捉影地把我与莫德罗的会晤说成是我们这些党内改革派人士密谋把莫德罗扶上台，在东德实行苏联式的改革。其实我们并没想走这么远。1985年3月戈尔巴乔夫上台后，我和莫德罗一致认为这是一次有重大意义的可喜变化。我在日记中写道：克里姆林宫的领导人老态龙钟，换了一茬又一茬。现在终于有了一位新的总书记。人们又一次怀有希望。与以往比，这次苏共领导人的更迭似有本质上的不同。迄今为止，我们一直在自挖墙脚。我们内部的无能、无知、自吹自擂、以及严重脱离人民群众等恶习给自己造成的损害乃是敌人想做而做不到的。

此后，我与莫德罗每年都要见上一两次面，彼此交换看法。但我并没有为他上台在幕后积极奔走串联。如果确有此事，我现在会骄傲地公布于众。令人痛惜的是，我和莫德罗都没有及时袒露自己内心的绝望心情。和朋友或知根知底的老同事在一起时，我俩毫不掩饰对现状的不满。但也仅此而已，并没有积极地去推动改革。和众多人微言轻的人一样，我与莫德罗坐等党内出现一位救世主取代昂纳克，为我们开辟一条新航线。

......

1986年春天，我精心培养的接班人沃纳·格罗斯曼表示已准备就绪后，米尔克终于批准我退休。我任情报局局长将近30年，今朝挂印而去无疑是情报局内的一件大事。我们都希望这次人事更迭尽可能顺利平稳。**我与米尔克就退休后的待遇达成了一揽子交易，其中包括在一栋俯瞰施普雷河的柏林公寓里为我新分了一套房子。至今我仍住在这套房子里。尽管党政高级官员在社会主义制度下享受种种特权，可说到底这些特权是与职务连在一起的。国家给予的，同样也可以收回。**为了撰写回忆我的谍报生涯的材料以供国家安全部参考以及《三个人》的剧本，我请国家安全部为我提供一名秘书，一名司机，并在国家安全部大楼里留了一间办公室。作为交换，我的继任人和米尔克可以随时找我咨询。

1986年11月，国家安全部隆重地为我的退休举行了欢送会。**米尔克想按传统的苏联提法简要地做宣布：“沃尔夫同志，由于身患重病……”我身体好好的，不想以谎言开始我的新生活，因此坚持换一种更接近事实，尽管听上去有点诡秘的提法：“根据本人的愿望，沃尔夫将军从情报总局休。”**僵硬死板的正式欢送会后，我个人又在小范围内举行了一次风格调异的告别会。面对彼此可以掏心窝子的同事，我颇为动情，衷心感谢他们与我的多年合作，并隐约提到过去几十年里经历过的恐惧、无奈和艰辛曲折。我相信他们一定也有同感。我还引用了布莱希特说过的一句饱含讥讽的话：“一名共产党员头戴的钢盔上弹痕累累。有些是敌人的子弹打的。”

我赞扬了戈尔巴乔夫的改革。在场的人不禁面面相觑。他们知道，我国领导人一直避而不提改革开放。最后，我引用了父亲写的一首题为《一个凡人的自白》的诗结束了发言。这首小诗真实地反映了他的性格。我觉得它也是对我的真实写照。诗的大意是： 

**假如我恨得太深，**

** 爱得太疯狂，**

** 原谅我吧，**

** 因为我是一个凡人。**

** 圣贤与我生来无缘。**

.......

1989年3月，在东德社会动荡日益加剧的背景下，我的第一部作品《三个人》与读者见面了。**此前，东德政府刚刚查禁了一期苏联《人造卫星》杂志。这一期上登有新近发表的揭露斯大林罪行的研究成果。德意志民主共和国与苏联之间的分歧于是公开化了。如今东柏林反过来倒对苏联实行新闻检查。**

我决定利用这本书在东西德同时出版的机会公开站出来支持改革，反对病入膏盲的现政权。我表示不赞成查禁最近一期的《人造卫星》杂志。当西德的一位电视台记者问我对戈尔巴乔夫怎么看时，我回答说：“我为苏联有他这样的领导人感到高兴。”

第二天，我听说我成了政治局成员在每周一次的碰头会上讨论的话题之一。**米尔克打电话通知我，政治局认为我的表态是对党的领导人的攻击，并决定我不得在即将举办的莱比锡书展上就《三个人》一书接受新的采访。借用美国政治中一种粗俗却入木三分的说法，我在帐篷里往外尿了一辈子后，现在开始体会到人在帐篷外往里尿尿的滋味**。我没有去正面顶撞政治局的决定，而是继续在全国各地巡回推销我的书。此时正值国内危机日益加深。人民对5月份选举中统一社会党靠操纵选举程序得以继续执政越来越反感。

当年夏天，东德人通过匈牙利新开放的边界潮水般地涌入西德。我和其他几位深诸国家安全部的有头脑的同事一样，十分担心会爆发流血事件。酝酿了几十年的积怨已接近沸点。**我找到昂纳克的当然接班人、身材结实然而缺乏想象力的克伦茨，表达了自己的忧虑。如果动用已呈如惊弓之鸟的国内安全部队对付示威者，流血事件恐怕在所难免。这些部队只从手册上见过这种场面，根本没有对付它的经验。我递给他一份备忘录，里面解释了下一步应采取的步骤。克伦茨一副愁眉不展的样子。”“这个我懂，米沙，”他说，“政治局里的事你又不是不知道。你写的这篇东西，我要是在政治局上念一个字，第二天我这个委员就得给人橹了。**别忘了，戈尔巴乔夫在前三任总书记期间沉默寡言了几十年才自己当上总书记的。”他的这番话与我多年前从安德罗波夫那里听到的如出一辙。

10月18日，昂纳克和历史上所有独裁者一样，在众叛亲离之后被迫下台。没有哪一个人出面对此承担责任。然而如果没有米尔克的积极参与，任何德意志民主共和国领导人是不可能被撵下台的。克伦茨被扶到了总书记的位置上。他在电视台发表了一通不痛不痒的呼吁和解的讲话。面对极其严峻的形势，他显得力不从心。

布莱希特有个精力充沛、深明大义的孙女，叫约翰娜·沙尔。她邀请我参加定于11月14日在东柏林开阔的亚历山大广场举行的一次示威活动。这是一次呼吁和平变革的集会。我深知现在已不是谨言的时候了。参加这次集会的还有作家沃尔夫、海姆和米勒以及反对派团体“新论坛”的领导人博莱和赖希。面对眼前晃动的要求结束一党专制的标语牌海洋，我心里明白，统一社会党独揽大权的末日已经来临。对我来说，这意味着奋斗了一生的事业就此完结。我仍然认为，如果有一个既奉行社会主义政策，又允许人民享有广泛的言论和集会自由及财产权利的政府，德意志民主共和国可以继续作为一个独立的国家存在下去，至少是在相当长的一段时间里。我竭力劝说参加集会的50万人以及坐在电视机前观看的数百万人不要使用暴力，并谴责了目前不分青红皂白，把国家安全机构的每一位成员当做前政府奉行的政策的替罪羊的气氛。这时，人群中开始发出嘘声。他们根本没心思听国家安全部的一位前将军高谈阔论什么斗争要有理有节的大道理。

** 我不无痛苦地意识到，逃避过去是枉然的。我必须习惯为国家安全部的所作所为以及我为之效力的制度的一些阴暗面承担责任，**虽然我对这类行为既不知情，也没有同意过。当然，对人群中有人哄我这一点我是有准备的。不过那一天总的感觉是痛快极了。我为自己终于站出来讲出心里话感到如释重负。晚上回家后甜甜地睡了一觉。这是我几周以来睡的第一个好觉。

11月28日，西德总理科尔就德国统一问题提出了一项10点计划。此后，特别是12月4日这一天在莱比锡每个星期一举行的集会上，开始出现零星的呼吁德国统一的标语。然而那一天在东柏林，没有人喊出这样的口号。讲演人和参加集会的群众各自阐述了对祖国未来的不同想法和观点，但大家有一种强烈的同舟共济的感受。今天想来，那一天恐怕是我们憧憬的社会主义理想的末日。此事过去5天后，我在波茨坦的一家作家俱乐部正在参加《三个人》一书的讨论会时，**门突然被人撞开，一个小伙子喊道：“边界开放了！”沧桑之变，竟在这一瞬间。一夜之间，我毕生献身的世界土崩瓦解。当天晚上，千家万户的电视机里播放出柏林墙坍塌的画面。这道曾巩固了意识形态对立的混凝土屏障没过多久沦为一块块碎石，被人们当做纪念品收集。从现在起，我不得不去适应一个新的世界。迄今为止，它一直是我的敌人。在这个世界里，我成了一个陌生人，一个来自破灭了的乌托邦的逃难者。**【此处疑似作者记混了时间，科尔的十点计划发布在柏林墙倒塌之后】

......

**我坐在这间法庭里充满了讽刺。身为前东德外国情报局局长，我却因在联邦德国从事间谍活动受到统一后的德国司法机关的审判。**更耐人寻味的是，这间法庭正是1975年审判纪尧姆夫妇的地方。当年审纪尧姆时，西德政府的部长以及联邦情报局和宪法保卫局的高级官员先后来此作证。证词一律予以保密。为了确保作证内容不被人窃听，特别修建了这间地下法庭。选择这样一个让人感慨万分的地点开庭绝非巧合。

卡尔斯鲁厄地区的联邦检察官办公室特别要求在杜塞尔多夫法庭审理我的案子。早在纪尧姆事件之前，杜塞尔多夫法庭就以判决之严厉而闻名。该法院的法官在西德同行中属于最铁面无私的。对我提出的指控书长达389页。开庭前我的律师已屡屡碰钉子。现在又收到了这么一份起诉书。等待我的是什么可想而知。5位法官鱼贯而出，各自在自己座位上落了座。对我的正式审判终于开始了。预审期间，我曾仔细打量过法官席上这4男1女的尊容。一年前我在库龙受审期间出庭作证时曾见过他们一面。

我凝视着这些在我眼里只能是敌人的司法机关的代表，不禁浮想联翩。我的一生最具讽刺意味的是：我的厄运源于我的成功。正是因为我领导了欧洲大陆上最卓有成效的情报局，无论是社会主义国家的还是西方国家的，我才被送上了被告席。

我的律师首先提出，位于卡尔斯鲁厄的德国最高法院——联邦宪法法院——做出我是否应受到审判的裁决之前，暂停审理此案。在此之前，负责审理接替我任外国情报局局长的魏尔纳·格罗斯曼一案的柏林法院表示，最高法院就统一后的德国法院审判前东德谍报人员是否有充足的法律依据做出裁决之前，拒绝受理格罗斯曼的案子。我因此怀有一线希望。然而宪法法院的法官一口回绝了我的律师的申请。

下一步我和律师打算通过证人的证词以及政府档案中的证据说明，东西德谍报人员的活动从法律意义上讲没有什么不同。证明了这一点，检察官审判我的主要依据--向克格勃递送情报的行为构成了叛国罪——也就不存在了。以此类推，我们还可以举出一个例子为自己辩护：西德联邦情报局也同样卖力地向它的美国盟友——中央情报局——传递情报。 不幸的是，我和律师无法在法庭上做这种比较。法官裁决，西德联邦情报局的活动不属于他的法院审理范围之内。**检察官于是揪住一点作为指控我的主要依据：东德情报局充当了一个非正义政权的工具。他据此声称，我们情报局本性是侵略的，而冷战期间另一方谍报机构则是防御性的，因而也是无可厚非的。他的法律依据是西德制定的基本法。根据该法，西德声称对前德国的全部领土拥有主权。**

杜塞尔多夫法院驳回了我的律师的申请后，我马上决定主动承认自己有罪，以节省法院的时间。检察官称，我多年来一直担任德意志民主共和国外国情报局 长。显而易见，证明这一点无需任何证据或证人。首席检察官还称，他握有我犯罪的证据，可以证明我曾亲自会见过间谍并向他们面授机宜。我不需要麻烦法院去一一调查这些会面是否属实，因为我根本不想否认这类指控。我是一位事必躬亲的谍报首脑，而不是坐在办公桌后面，指使他人出生入死搞情报的官僚。对此我感到骄傲。

“**我之所以接受审判是因为我希望生活在祖国。我尊重德意志联邦共和国的法律，不管我同意与否**，”我向法官陈述道。“**然而1990年10月3日那一天起我才成为德意志联邦共和国的一名公民。在此之前，我是另一个国家的公民。**”

** 德语里“叛变”一词按字面解释是“叛国”的意思。稍有常识的人不难看出，把这个罪名安在我的头上十分荒唐。我背叛的到底是哪个国家？毋庸讳言，我当然没有背叛自己的祖国，也没有出卖过我的部下。我不明白，以背叛他国的罪名把我送上被告席究竟依据的是哪一家的法律？**

> “和许多人一样，我认为判鲁普有罪显然是非法的。_**国际法和德国宪法里均有一条原则：所有公民在法律面前人人平等。两个得到国际法承认的国家和平统一后，为什么一个国家的间谍可以安然无恙？如果以前坐过敌人的牢，甚至还可以领到一笔赔偿金。而为另一个国家效力的间谍却被判长期徒刑，兼罚以巨款？对有些间谍来说，冷战终于结束。而对于其他一些间谍，冷战仍在继续。”**_

尽管对我提出起诉一事荒唐无比，而且不少人对起诉我的法律依据表示怀疑，法院仍于1993年12月6日对我提出起诉。叛国罪可判6年徒刑。法院判决我有罪。我的律师向高级法院提出上诉。高级法院又请联邦宪法法院做出裁决。1995年6月，宪法法院裁决，不得以叛国或从事谍报活动的罪名起诉德意志民主共和国的谍报官员。1995年10月18日，联邦高级法院不得不接受我的律师的上诉，推翻了判我有罪的结论，把此案退回给杜塞尔多夫法院。

凝视从我面前走过的昔日的特工和鼹鼠，我不禁思忖道：过去的一切是否值得？我为撰写本书陷入对往事的回忆时，这个问题常常萦绕心头，挥之不去。无论当时还是现在，我试图审视20世纪后50年的风风雨雨，思考自己作为一个谍报机构首脑在其中起的作用。虽然我们情报局成就卓着，仍无法挽救它为之效力的制度的灭亡。冷战时期的一切无法以黑白画线，只有深浅不等的灰色之分。无视这一点，就无法正确地认识过去，走向未来。正如我在法庭上陈述的那样：任何司法审判都无法完全揭示充满了矛盾、幻想和罪咎的这段历史。**我生活和工作下的社会制度是乌托邦的产物。19世纪初以来，千千万万的人们，包括相信人类可以摆脱压迫、剥削和战争的杰出的思想家，渴望实现这一理想。这一制度最终被人民所抛弃。但我仍然认为，德意志民主共和国过去40年的历史不是一团漆黑，一无是处。西方国家也不是一切都洁白无暇。用“正义国家”和“非正义国家”这样的陈词划分对立的双方无助于正确地认识这一段历史的巨变**。

这是不是说双方没有任何责任，不应受到任何指摘呢？当然不是。冷战是一场无情的较量。双方为了赢得胜利都犯有罪恶。如今冷战连同德意志民主共和国已从报纸头版中消失，成了历史学家研究的对象。但我们不应忘记，实际情况从来不像双方的宣传机器描绘得那样黑白分明。当代着名日本哲学家池田大作说过的一句话值得我们深思：“**我们不能仅凭相对的好坏标准评价某个人，不假思索地或把他捧为正义的使者，或斥为邪恶的化身。善恶与世上万物一样，随着历史条件、社会特征、时代和主观观念的演变而变化。**”只有用这种观点看问题，才能真正从冷战以及我们这些参与了冷战的人的一生中汲取教训。


End file.
